Batman Issue 696
Synopsis "Mind Games" It flashbacks to seven hours ago, in Mayor Hady’s office, where we see the mayor talking to the Penguin on the phone telling Penguin that he sent the little girl, Kitrina, with the goods and it is not his fault, she screwed him. As soon as he says that, the mayor is attacked by Batman, still wearing the False Face mask. Batman asks for the Gene-Core package but the mayor says he does not have it. Batman breaks all of the mayor’s fingers. Six hours earlier, we see that Kitrina visited one of her other partners, Tracy, asking her if she has the camera with the digital program. Tracy says she does and Kitrina tells her to hang the maps on the wall. Kitrina uses the camera and says that Black Mask is in the Bunker. Tracy pulls a gun out, telling Kitrina she is taking all the money, but as she does, a whip hits her hand. Kitrina than punches Tracy and tells Catwoman, the one who whipped Tracy, that it took her long enough. Kitrina, then says that she was able to do the one thing Batman couldn’t; find Black Mask. Catwoman quickly takes the camera from Kitrina but as soon as she does the two of them are attacked by the mind-controlled Batman. Catwoman is knocked out and Kitrina tries to ask Batman if they can be partners. Five hours ago, we see that Batman beat the crap out of a whole gang that is working for Black Mask. As Batman takes down all of the gang members, the person controlling him tells Batman that he should not feel bad for what he has to do to survive. We then see that it has been Penguin, along with his lackies and Mad Hatter, that has been giving the mind-controlled Batman all of his orders. We find out that the Penguin used some of Black Mask toxins along with some radio wave technology that Mad Hatter created to control Batman. Dick wakes up again telling Barbara that Penguin made him do it. Barbara tries to ask Dick what happened he blacks out again. Flashing back again, we see Kitrina leading Batman, who is caring a knife on his utility belt, to where Black Mask is located. As soon as Kitrina takes Batman to Black Mask’s exact location, Batman takes out the knife ready to kill Kitrina. Kitrina sees this and bites Batman’s hand. He just throws her to the side, and as he does that, he is hit by some electricity from behind. We then see Black Mask, Fright, and Hugo Strange standing over Batman. Black Mask proceeds to use his sword to attack Batman telling Batman he does not care who is controlling him as he will die today. Black Mask also says that the drugs in Batman’s system, that Penguin gave him are causing his brain to waste away, and it will kill him. Black Mask continues to by saying that once the military comes in looking for him that he will expose all of them to the same toxins. Dick takes them all out, and Oracle helps him and tells him the true identity of the new Black Mask. Appearances "Mind Games" Individuals *Batman *Robin *Oracle *James Gordon *Catwoman *Jeremiah Arkham *Black Mask **False Facers **Fright **Hugo Strange **The Reaper *Mario Falcone *Kitrina Falcone *Doctor Death *Huntress *Alfred Pennyworth *The Penguin **Bossworth **Lark **Mad Hatter ***The Walrus Locations *Gotham City **Gotham Harbor **Batcave Vehicles *Batmobile Category:Batman (Volume 1) Issues Category:Batman: Life After Death Issues